Femme Fatales
by Raven46
Summary: It's time to give men a taste of their own medicine. A group of NYC women decide it's time to get even with the male population, giving them the treatment that they had been given themselves. What happens when the guys catch on, and get even? Oh Just Wait
1. The Girls

WOO HOO!!! HERE I GO AGAIN! 

Sita you rule for the beta! God I don't know what I would do without you!

A group of young women stood outside in the bitter cold, waiting in line at The Sound  
Factory, one of the biggest, baddest hot spots in New York City. They blew hot air on their hands, trying to warm themselves in the cold night air.   
  
"Um... Raves?" a hazel-eyed, strawberry-blonde girl inquired of the girl standing next to her.   
  
"Yeah?" the girl in question replied. She turned to face Smalltalk, her dark chocolate eyes beaming with mischief. She then pushed her auburn hair out of her face as she waited for a reply.  
  
"How we gettin' in?" Smalltalk asked, motioning to the huge line ahead of them.  
  
"I know the bouncer." Raven smirked.   
  
"Oh puh-lease. Smalls, you know what that means?" Mayfly, the third member of that night's group, butted in (though her greens eyes already mentally answered the question). Her brown hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail, which brought out the numerous red streaks in it.  
  
"She fucked him like an animal and left him to rot the next morning?" Smalltalk  
questioned.  
  
"Damn straight, girls. Poor bastard is still calling me." All the girls laughed even as Raven began impatiently tapping her toe.  
  
"Okay, Ravy. stop that. You look like me when I forget my Ritalin!" Smalltalk said as she stomped on Raven's toe. Raven let out a yelp.  
  
"These are five hundred dollar, Italian leather boots!" Smalltalk burst into laugher.  
  
"I stomped on your boots! I stomped on your boots!" she began chanting.  
  
"How would you feel if I tossed your Louis Viuton bag over the BROOKLYN  
BRIDGE!" Smalltalk immediately shut her mouth.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I would."  
  
"Okay, girls, time to scope out the prey for this evening," Mayfly said rubbing her  
hands together. "How 'bout him?"   
  
"Nope, too scrawny," Raven said pushing him aside in her mind.  
  
"Him?"  
  
"He's blonde!" Smalltalk chirped.  
  
"Hey! I _like _blondes!" Mayfly argued.  
  
"Hey, ladies! Look at them over there!" Raven said nonchalantly.  
  
"_Them_?" Mayfly squeaked. Raven smirked and began to pick out the one that she deemed suitable for the evening.  
  
"You're insane!" Mayfly yelped.  
  
"Why?" Raven inquired.  
  
"Those are the top! The elite! The big catch! Numero uno male specimens!  
Untouchables! A-plus-" Smalltalk began to rant, but her speech became muffled as Raven clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I get it, Smalls!"   
  
"Smalls is right; they aren't gonna go for us,." Mayfly said.   
  
"I agree with May. Let's go for an easier target. I mean, that's Jack Kelly's crew for cryin' out loud!" Smalltalk continued to rant, but Raven cut her off yet again.  
  
"Where _is _Jack, hmm? They aren't his 'crew' without him right? Therefore. they are no longer untouchable... correct?"   
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"No 'buts!'"  
  
"Damn straight; none of them have good butts," Mayfly said, and she and Raven  
laughed. Smalltalk was playing with her hands nervously.  
  
"It's too hard," Smalltalk whined.  
  
"No, it isn't," Raven contradicted.  
  
"Raven's right! We get every man we want! Why _wouldn't _we be able to get them?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on, Smalls!" Mayfly practically begged.  
  
"Besides they are probably chauvinistic womanizers, anyway. With the way we're  
dressed tonight, what twenty-three year old perv _wouldn't _go for us?"  
  
"That's very reassuring Raven!" Smalltalk was still skeptical.  
  
"Let's see if they can get us in!" Raven smiled and headed over to the group of guys as Smalltalk was dragged behind by Mayfly. Raven halted suddenly.  
  
"Look who just arrived, ladies." Raven pointed at two guys getting out of a Mercedes Benz: one was a blonde and the other was a brunette.  
  
"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"   
  
"SMALLS!" Raven and Mayfly boomed at the same time.  
  
"That's them!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Like, um... us in our little arrangement? The big wigs, the untouch..."  
  
"WE GET IT!"  
  
"Where the hell are the rest of us!?" Raven asked Mayfly.  
  
"They should be here, and they better hurry up. LOOK AT HIM!" Mayfly squealed as she pointed to a blonde with an eye patch.  
  
"May, he looks like a demented pirate," Raven said calmly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, and who are YOU looking to go for then?"  
  
"Jack Kelly himself, naturally."  
  
"WHAT!?" Smalltalk whipped her head around to look at Raven  
  
"You're insane!" Mayfly affirmed.  
  
"I'm not second-rate, ladies. What better than to leave the little bastard in the dust after he falls madly in love with me?"  
  
"You're too overconfident. One of these days, your plan is gonna backfire on you. On _all _of us," Mayfly reasoned.  
  
"Until then, I'm going to have my fun."  
  
"Oh boy." Smalltalk smacked herself in the head, then gasped. "EEP! MAY, LOOK AT HIM! OH, MY GOD! EEP! WOW!" Smalltalk began hopping up and down and pointed at a very handsome member of the group.  
  
"Smalltalk, um, could you..."  
  
"I like this idea now, let's go!" Smalltalk linked arms with the other two ladies and  
started confidently towards the group of guys.  
  
  



	2. Win

#

Disclaimer: Um... yeah ... FORGOT THIS! Heheh. Don't own Newsies, yadda, yadda, yadda! Oh, and Mayfly owns Sita... wait that ain't right, heheh. Sita owns Mayfly, and Tab owns Smalltalk. Yeah, I think that's it.   
  
OKAY, all my AMAZING GIRLS WHO REPLIED TO MY CC! I love you guys... but,  
sadly, my brain is not fully functional with school, so I decided not to use any new OC's... I feel like I would kill your characters, so I hope an update is better than nothing... LUFFLE YOU!!  
  
  
HERE WE GO...  
  
Blink stared at the girls strolling towards his group of friends and smirked. He began nudging the rest of his crew and nodding in the girls' general direction. Jack turned around slowly, nudging Blink with his shoulder.   
  
"Have you seen those girls before, Blink?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, but I wouldn't mind meeting them now..." Blink said. Pie Eater rolled his eyes and punched him on the arm.  
"Come on, Blink... I mean..." Pie turned his head and nearly felt his eyes pop out of his sockets.. "Wow..."  
  
"You can say that again," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"I didn't mean it literally, Pie."   
  
"... oh. I knew that." Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Pie, you're such an idiot sometimes," Blink chided. Pie snorted indignantly.  
  
"Lay off, Blink. I'm not the one gawking at the girl in the peasant top."  
  
"I love girls with red streaks," Blink said, sighing dreamily.   
  
"You just sighed, didn't you?" Jack questioned, bewildered.  
  
"My God, he did!" Pie exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" Blink said as he blushed and ripped his eyes from Mayfly. At that point the girls stopped coming towards them. Simultaneously, the guys took a step forward.  
  
"Girls! We have no excuse for going over there!" Raven said with a frown.  
  
"Um... trip and fall?" Smalltalk said, sucking on a piece of her strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
"No, too obvious," Raven said, pondering what could be done. Her eyes lit up a few seconds later. "I got it! 'Got a light?'"  
  
"I know you, you're... you're shivering," Mayfly sang and struck a flashy musical  
theater pose. Raven raised her eyebrows as Smalltalk giggled madly. "EEP! _RENT_! I  
LOVE _RENT_!"   
  
"Yes, as does the rest of the theatrical population of New York" She smiled slyly  
before continuing. "'Got a light' is perfect," Raven stated with determination.  
  
"Problem, Oh Marvelous Raven-face," Mayfly said, practically singing the words.  
  
"What would that be?" Raven asked.  
  
"We don't smoke," Mayfly said motioning towards Smalltalk and herself.  
  
"Of course you don't," Raven said, pausing for a second, "BUT I DO!" She smacked Mayfly upside the head, who then proceeded to attach her teeth to Raven's arm. Raven winced, rubbed the bite mark, and wrote it off as another fit of temporary insanity from Mayfly. Raven quickly fished through her black Gucci purse, pulled out a Newport, and smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Raven, I can see your lighter...." Smalltalk said, pointing to the lighter sticking  
half-way out of Raven's bag. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the lighter as well. She held it in her hand for a second then dropped it to the floor by her boot. She bent down to pick it up when her boot "accidentally" crushed the plastic chamber.  
  
"Oops! My goodness, whatever am I going to do now?" Raven cried, beaming from ear to ear. The other two girls giggled wildly, and they began marching over to the boys again.   
  
Jack turned around and saw an auburn-haired, brown-eyed, sensuous woman walking his way. She was clad in tight-fitting Seven Of All Mankind jeans and a skintight black halter top. A Tiffany bracelet was clasped around one wrist, and dangling from the other was a band of diamonds. A ruby drop hung around her neck. His mouth almost dropped open in shock as he let his eyes roam over her body, inspecting it thoroughly.  
  
"See, what did I tell you Mayfly? It's like I'm a prime steak, and he's looking to eat me up whole," Raven said, gesturing towards Jack. Mayfly giggled.  
  
Jack tapped Blink on the shoulder, and he turned around. His jaw dropped as he  
caught sight of the dark-haired girl at Raven's side. Her hair was parted on one side and pulled back into a tight ponytail.. She wore a light blue, off-the-shoulder peasant blouse with billowing sleeves. To complete her ensemble, she wore a tight, black mini-skirt and knee-high black, leather boots. Around her neck was a deep blue sapphire drop. He whistled softly as he tried to shake the image from his brain  
  
"I feel like I'm going through an inspection," Mayfly commented nervously.  
  
"You _are_, sweetie," Smalltalk said as she bounced around cheerfully.  
  
Blink poked Pie, who muttered a quiet, "ho-ly shit," when he turned around. Pie Eater practically sucked the image of Smalltalk into his brain. She sauntered over to him in tight, black pants and a skintight, red, one-shoulder top. On her neck she wore an emerald drop. Pie gulped and tried to regain his voice but realized it was pointless.   
  
"I think he likes me." Smalltalk giggled.  
  
"How do you know that?" Raven replied.  
  
"Look at his pants; he's happy to see me."   
  
"Oh, dear..." Mayfly groaned.   
  
Tension filled the air as the three boys awaited their arrival. The group of girls finally stopped in front of the men, and they stood in silence for a moment.  
  
"Hiya, guys!" Smalltalk said cheerfully and waved at each of them, beaming from ear to ear. Raven mentally rolled her eyes while Mayfly and Blink exchanged awkward glances. Raven turned her glance to Jack and smiled at him seductively.  
  
"Got a light?" Raven asked innocently. Jack was mentally drooling over her. He stood there, dumbfounded, before he finally located his voice.  
  
"Uh... y-yeah," Jack managed to choke out as his male counterparts chuckled. Jack took his lighter out of his pocket as Raven drew the cigarette to her lips. He flicked the flame on, and Raven brought her face closer to it, inhaling the cigarette fumes. She smiled coquettishly as she pulled away.  
  
"Thanks," she said, licking her lips slowly.  
  
"No prob," Jack said and cleared his throat.  
  
"And then as I was walking down the street, this car almost ran me over! IT JUMPED THE SIDEWALK! Seriously, I freaked out! I couldn't _believe _it! Stupid cab drivers. New York should really just fire them all. Public transportation is _much _better. True, it's kinda dirty, but at least you don't have a near-death experience every day..." Smalltalk rambled on and on as Pie Eater as he stared at the girl in awe. All he could do was nod and let his mouth drop open in shock as she continued to speak at a mile a minute.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashleigh, but call me Mayfly," Mayfly said shyly to Blink as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"I'm Louis, but you can call me Blink, everyone else does." he replied and shook her hand politely. He smiled brilliantly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"So.... are you and Jack close friends?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, like brothers," Blink answered. "You, the chatterbox, and the vixen close?"  
  
"Definitely! We practically live at each other's apartments."   
  
"You pay their rents too?" Blink said with a smile.  
  
"EEP! _RENT_! How we gonna paaaay, how we gonna paaaaaay last year's rent!?"  
Mayfly chimed in her amazing voice, and Blink burst into laughter.   
  
"Headed straight for Broadway!" Blink exclaimed. Mayfly blushed like crazy, and they continued chatting.  
  
"... and then I ran through the park super fast, rushing all over the place chasing that friggin' newspaper. I tell you, I was practically hyperventilating! That dumb wind was just WILD!" Smalltalk continued to ramble, and Pie continue to nod and stare at her in awe. He couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"HEY, SMALLTALK!" Pie shouted. She blinked and stopped speaking suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, Pie?"   
  
"Could I... could I get your number?" Smalltalk's entire face was illuminated by her smile; she was truly smiling, because she had won and she knew it.   
  
"Sure you can! 1212-453-8721" Pie put her number in his cell phone and smiled back at her.   
  
"Hey, let's go inside and party." Pie nodded at the door and Smalltalk nodded back as they trotted inside together.   
  
"So, Mayfly... you like to dance?"  
  
"I'm a spaz when I dance...."  
  
"So am I! So, what do you say we look like idiots together?"   
  
"SURE!" Blink and Mayfly walked inside the club together, leaving Raven and Jack outside, alone, with the rest of Jack's crew.  
  
"You always this quiet?" Raven asked Jack, smirking. The other boys snickered at Raven's comment.  
  
"No, I'm usually not. It's just that I'm stupefied by your beauty," Jack commented coyly. The boys burst out laughing, and so did Raven.  
  
"Feeding me lines already! Don't you know that all girls want is pleasant  
conversation?" The group of boys "ooh"-ed simultaneously.  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying."   
  
"Jack, just shut up already and ask the chick for her number," the blonde who had gotten out of the Mercedes with Jack chimed.  
  
"Shove it. Spot," Jack said, clearly annoyed. Raven mentally noted the name and realized that she knew the guy. She also realized that having him know Jack wasn't a good thing at all.   
  
"How about I save you the trouble and just give it you?" Raven said.   
  
"I like that idea."   
  
"Pen?"  
  
"Hey, er....Race, got a pen?" Jack said, turning to the Italian standing next to him. Race rolled his eyes and handed Jack a pen, who then handed the pen to Raven.  
  
"Thanks, Race," Raven said, flashing him a smile. Raven took Jack's hand lightly and turned it over.  
  
"1212-639-0136." Raven said the digits slowly and pressed them gently into his palm. "There, now you won't forget to call."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Easy." Raven kissed Jack on the cheek and headed for the door of the club where the bouncer automatically let her in.  
  
Jack let out a whistle and stared at the number on his palm.  
  
"Did what I say out loud sound as dumb as what I said in my head?" Jack asked Spot.  
  
"Dumber, Jack."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"She turned you into a blubbering idiot in a span of three seconds flat," Spot said to Jack with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Nope, two," Race contradicted as the rest of the boys laughed.  
  
"I'm in trouble..." Jack mumbled to himself.  
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"I feel like if I don't call her, she's gonna hunt me down and castrate me."   
  


A/N CHAPTER IS NOW FINITO! 


	3. Bar Dancing and Tequila

Yesh Ravy is a bad bad girl for not updating sooner...but you still love me anyway right? *hisses and boos* hehe Guess not. Well to make up for it you guys get SHOUTOUTS! WOOT!

Klover: Hey girlie God your gonna hate me but I couldn't fit your character in, there was really no way to add her and dude I'm uber sorry. 

Jack: Speak English

Ravy: Amo per confonderlo cosí no

Jack: What?

Ravy: It's Italian, take lessons. 

Jack: That's harsh

Ravy: :)

Keza!: *love* Yes Tab is in this story. God I luffle Tab *huggles Tab* Pie Eater is in some hands but I don't know about good ones :)

Pie: Ravy...

Ravy: hmm?

Pie: What are you gonna do to me?

Ravy: Just wait *pats his back*

Pie: You can't do that to me!

Ravy: Yes I can I'm the author...Deal

Pie: God she's gonna end up killin me off

Spot: No, but she might toss you in a closet full of poisonous snakes

Ravy: I like that *writes that Idea down in handy dandy notebook for Ideas*

Pie: Look what you did Conlon

Spot: *snickers*

I enjoy writing this soooooo much, if I had more time I would be pushing out Chappy's like you wouldn't believe! Jack is in for a rude awakening, the little man whore.

Jack: What is this with everyone hating me!

Ravy: I don't hate you, I hate men

Jack: Well that's reassuring.

Ravy: *Turns her head behind her and the boys are glancing over her shoulder* Ok I don't like it when you guys are hanging over my shoulder butting in...get out of here.

Race: nuh uh...I'm comfy

Ravy: *turns to look at Race who is clad in horse Pj's with the little feet coverings, holding a stuffed horse * *raises an eyebrow at him*

Jack: hehe

Ravy: shut up you and Spot aren't anybetter! 

Jack: *models his cowboy pj's*

Spot: At least I don't look like a four year old *is wearing a Brooklyn T-shirt*

Ravy: It's just my brother is going to kill you.

Spot: Why?

Ravy: That's his shirt....

Brother: RAVEN WHERE'S MY BROOKLYN SHIRT?!

Spot: o.O

Ravy: *snickers*

Tab will be spazing EVEN MORE in this chap girlie so hop to it!

Zippy!: Just Zip it already! hehe Glad you like this story! I'm so proud and I love Opposites Attract! WOOT! Yesh Spot has a Mercedes 

Spot: It's silver with Black interior.

Ravy: That's my DAD'S Mercedes

Spot: hehe oh yea.

Ok Now Away We Go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack don't ever say that again; it hurts just thinking about it!" Race grimaced and groaned. The guys just laughed as the headed for the entrance of the club.  
  
The music pounded loudly, echoing into the deep corners of the room. The bright  
flashing lights lit up the club in random spurts, and the dance floor was crowded to the maximum with people. Glow sticks traveled in smooth patterns, moved about by unseen hands. Many eyes were locked to the designs they made in the air as the viewers chewed their lips robotically. Raven pushed herself through the crowd and plopped in between Mayfly and Smalltalk. Smalltalk was busy taking tequila shots with Pie, and Mayfly was sitting next to Blink with half a dozen empty glasses in front of her.   
  
"May! How many have you had?" Raven leaned over and said into her ear.  
  
"Uh...." Mayfly spread open her palm and stretched her fingers. She began  
tapping the index finger of her other hand to them in a counting motion. Finally, she  
blinked. "Uh... um... who cares?! Hey! Bartender-face! Gimme another one of those  
whatcha-call-its?!" Raven laughed and looked to see what Smalltalk was up too. Then, she saw the tequila.   
  
"Dun duna duna dun da.... dun duna duna dun da.... _Tequila_!" Pie sang and shook the tequila bottle. Smalltalk giggled as he slammed it back on the counter. The bartender lined up the shot glasses and walked away laughing and shaking his head.   
"One tequila!" Smalltalk chirped. She licked her wrist, poured salt on it, and then  
licked the salt up. She took the shot of tequila, then grabbed the lemon slice, squished it into her mouth and sucked all the juice out of it. Pie did the same. "Two tequila!" She smiled and repeated the process again with Pie mimicking her. "Three keteela!" She and Pie began giggling and took another shot. Smalltalk continued to giggle. "FLOOR!" Smalltalk burst into hysterical laugher, slipped off the barstool, and landed on the floor in a giggling mass of Smalltalk. Every person at the bar turned their attention to the giggling girl on the floor. Pie jumped up and kneeled next to her.  
  
"The sky makes my face hurt." Smalltalk mumbled.  
  
"Smalls?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's the floor."  
  
"Aha! I thought it felt awfully solid!" Pie Eater laughed and helped her to her  
feet.   
  
"You okay?" Pie asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yep! Just dandy-o!" Smalltalk crowed, following her statement up with a little  
wiggle of her hips. Pie tried to cover up his amusement but failed miserably and burst into laughter along with Smalltalk. Raven found herself scanning the room for Jack and his cronies and finally locked her eyes on them. They were at the other side of the club and talking to another group of girls. Raven saw Jack paying particular attention to one girl, a blonde with hilariously fake boobs. Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
She stood up quickly and grabbed Smalltalk's hand as well as Mayfly's. She  
began dragging them away from the bar and towards the dance floor. Pie and Blink  
looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"May! _May_! Hey!" Raven shouted at the dazed girl.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Raven held two fingers in front of Mayfly's  
face.  
  
"Uh.... two and a half!" Mayfly said with the utmost certainty. Raven hid her  
chuckles as Smalltalk burst into laughter.   
  
"What are you..." Hic-up! "... doing Ravy?" Smalltalk slurred out.   
  
"We are going to dance." Raven said with a smirk.  
  
"Why?" Smalltalk said and tilted her head to the side. "I want more tequila!" she  
whined. Raven sighed in exasperation. Mayfly turned her head to where Raven had been glancing throughout the conversation.  
  
"She wants to dance, 'cause... um..." Mayfly began snapping her fingers and  
blinking rapidly. Raven and Smalltalk backed up thinking she was going into a  
conniption fit. "I GOT IT! Jaccc... Jass... Jess..."  
  
"Jack!" Raven finished for her, mostly to stop Mayfly from hurting herself by  
thinking too hard in her drunken state.   
  
"Ooh, you're PO'ed 'cause he's talking to an ugly, fake-breasted blonde,"  
Smalltalk said, giggling in between words. Raven growled and then pulled the other girls out onto the dance floor. It just so happened that the three of them were positioned very close to where Jack was (which was not coincidental in the slightest). Raven began dancing, moving her hips in sensuous curves. Smalltalk and Mayfly rolled their eyes and began to dance as well.  
  
"I'm bored out here," Mayfly complained suddenly. Before anyone could reply she made a mad dash for the bar.  
  
"Oh, shit," Raven said under her breath, and Smalltalk was speechless for once in her life.  
  
"Since when is May's alter ego an alcoholic?!" Smalltalk somewhat whispered  
into Raven's ear.   
  
"I don't know but this isn't good."  
  
"Nope, not at all- oh... .my... God." Smalltalk's jaw dropped to the floor, and  
Raven's eyes bugged out of her head. Mayfly had taken it upon herself to leap on top of the bar and start flirting with every single guy there. Then she proceeded to shake various parts of her body that she probably wouldn't have shaken, had she been sober. She then ran and slid on her knees all the way across the counter top before stopping in front of a speechless Blink. Mayfly stood up and unhooked her bra, then pulled it out from under her shirt and began waving it over her head. She tossed it to Blink who caught it and blushed profusely. Mayfly didn't stop there; she continued to dance like a mad woman on top of the bar.  
  
Her friends stared blankly at her.  
  
"Um... how we gonna get her home?" Smalltalk asked Raven.  
  
"We'll worry about that later."  
  
"Well, she ain't puking in my car!"  
  
"Of course not! I drove here!" Smalltalk giggled.   
  
"Glad you think that's funny; it's gonna smell for weeks."  
  
"As long as it's not my car that's doing the smelling." Raven felt a tap on her  
shoulder, jumped a little and spun around. Jack laughed.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"What a liar," Raven replied, smiling.  
  
"Um... I'm gonna go find Pie," Smalltalk whispered to Raven. She grinned and  
dashed off towards Pie, then jumped into his lap. "MORE TEQUILA!" she screamed at the bartender. Pie Eater laughed at her and positioned her more comfortably on his lap.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Jack asked with a smirk.  
  
"So you're done with your blonde?"  
  
"Aw, don't be like that! I was just talking to her. Besides, you're ten times  
prettier than her." Raven couldn't help but smile at his sincerity, even though she knew he was feeding her lines and compliments just to get her in bed.   
  
"Let's dance."  
  
"All right with me." Jack placed his hands on her hips and pulled her extremely  
close to him. Raven moved her hips perfectly in time with the music, rubbing them  
teasingly up against his groin.   
  
Mayfly was giggling insanely and then suddenly stopped and passed out on top of the bar. Blink pondered over what to do for a second or two, then grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Mayfly blinked open her eyes and looked up at Blink.  
  
"Lose this?" Blink held up Mayfly's bra in front of her eyes. Her face turned  
bright red.  
  
"Oh, God!" Mayfly screeched and passed out again. Blink frowned.   
  
_Maybe I shouldn't have done that...  
_  
Blink looked down at the unconscious Mayfly, concern written across his face.  
  
"Pie! More Teeeeessssillllaaaaa!" Smalltalk slurred. She leaned over wrapped her arms around Pie's neck.   
  
"Nooooo, I think you're done!" Pie slurred himself and almost fell off the stool,  
but Smalltalk caught him and they burst into laughter.   
  
"Really, Smaalshh, I can't drink nooooo more," Pie said and burped.   
  
"Awwww, Piiiieeeee, pwweeasee?" Smalltalk whined, still slurring badly.  
  
"Nope, I'm doone."   
  
"GAH!"   
  
"What?  
  
"I dunnooo." Pie and Smalltalk burst into more laughter. There wasn't much else  
that they _could _do, with the amount of tequila they'd consumed.  
  
Raven and Jack were sweating from dancing together, their heavy breathing and  
intimate dance moves causing their bodies to drastically react to one another. It felt as though there was an instant attraction, and Raven was milking it for all it was worth, digging her hips into his and rubbing her body against his. Jack returned the favor, allowing Raven to do whatever she wanted to him.  
  
"And now you see the female taking charge of the male specimen," Race said  
jokingly to Spot as they watched the couple from their position in the corner. Spot  
chuckled and took another sip of his drink.  
  
"Either Jack is really drunk or really stupid."  
  
"Why do you say that, Conlon?" Spot frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Just a gut feeling, I guess."  
  
"Elaborate, would ya?"  
  
"I don't like her. She reminds me of... of somebody who screwed me over."   
Racetrack grinned evilly.  
  
"Literally?" Spot rolled his eyes.  
  
"_No_, moron... okay, well, yeah, but then she screwed me over in the other way.   
The _bad _way."  
  
"Are you talking about that girl...?" Spot cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking about Michelle."  
  
Jack and Raven stopped dancing and looked up at each other, panting heavily.  
  
"You're a good dancer," Jack commented, still breathing heavily.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," Raven replied, smoothing some hair out of her  
eyes. They simply stood there and stared at each other for a moment. Just by looking in his eyes, Raven knew she had him, but she couldn't help the feeling that he had gotten her as well.   
  
"I'll call you tomorrow... you wanna go to dinner or something?"   
  
"Yeah, dinner sounds great," Raven said, smiling. "Call me, and I'll see you  
tomorrow." Raven turned around and walked away from Jack, leaving him standing  
alone. He whistled to himself and rejoined his group of friends.  
  
Blink sat at the bar with the unconscious Mayfly in his lap without a clue of what  
to do about it. So he did the first thing that came to mind: he started to poke her. Blink poked her side, her arms, and her face until finally, Mayfly jumped up and yelped.  
  
"Easy! It's just me."  
  
"Did I really do that?" Mayfly whined.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Bar dance and then... erm... give you my bra?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the whole bit."  
  
"Oh, Goooooood," Mayfly moaned, covering her face with her hands. Blink  
laughed.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just... really, _really _embarrassed."  
  
"And drunk?"  
  
"And drunk. Thank God Ravy's driving."   
  
Raven walked back over to the bar and saw Smalltalk about to slip off the stool.   
Raven sighed and caught her friend instantly.  
  
"Heeeeeeyyyy, RAVE! WOOOOOOOO!" Smalltalk crowed, waving an empty  
shot glass.  
  
"Heya, Smalls, how about we get out of here, huh? It's four thirty in the morning."   
  
"Aye, aye Capitano!" Raven helped Smalltalk off the barstool. "BYE, PIIIIEEE!  
BYE-BYE!" Raven couldn't help but chuckle her friend's drunken state and at Pie as  
well. Pie waved back to Smalltalk with a goofy grin on his face. They reached Mayfly,  
and Smalltalk pounced on her and Blink.  
  
"MAY! Time to GOOOOOOOO!"   
  
"Now?" Mayfly questioned and then burped. She then blushed a violent shade of  
red as Blink started to laugh. He helped Mayfly off the stool. "Bye, Blinky!" she chirped, trying to hide her embarrassment. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but before her lips made contact with the skin of his cheek, she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Okay, lover boy, we gotta get her home," Raven said tugging on Mayfly's arm.  
  
"Awwww..."  
  
"Nooooo whinnnning!"  
  
"'Whinning' ain't a word, Smalls," Raven said, tugging Mayfly out of the club.  
  
"WHO CARES?!"   
  
As soon as the three of them were outside, Raven and Smalltalk burst into  
laughter.  
  
"May, your face when he kissed you!" Raven was doubled over with laughter.  
  
"It was like a fish on steroids!" Smalltalk crowed and mimicked a fishy face with  
her eyes wide as saucers.   
  
The girls continued to laugh as Mayfly blushed like crazy.   
  
"CAR!"   
  
"Yes, Smalls, that's _my _car."  
  
"Oh... yeah..."  
  
The three of them got into the car and drove towards Raven's house to await their  
respective phone calls and for Raven to make fun of their hangovers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spot: See I am smart!

Jack: not really Brooklyn

Spot: shut up Kelly

Brother: OK if the two of you don't shut up your getting locked in the basement.

Ravy: God I love you Brother! 

Brother: How do you put up with this?

Ravy: How do we put up with mom?

Brother: We stop listening after awhile....oh I get it

Ravy: :)

Spot: Wait a minute, you don't listen to me when I talk

Ravy: No not really

Jack: Ego get deflated Conlon?

Race: Awww look he's gonna cry!

Spot: Am not! *lip quivers*

Ravy: To stop Spot from crying....please review!

A/N shameless Plugs! 

Keza's- Who Wants To Marry A Newsie will be coming to a theatre near you....as soon as she write the first chap.

AND!

Zippy's- Opposites Attract! Dude there's everything in this story...fights, drama, love, confusion, all the things we hold near and dear to our hearts. 


End file.
